


often

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Mouthy Bottom, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Trash Triplets AU Inspired by Lilithsaur, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: "If the Kenobi sisters had to be in control, then the Solo brothers, it seemed, were destined to give in to them every step of the way."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the amazing [Lilithsaur's Trash Triplets AU](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/tagged/trash+triplets+x+2) on Tumblr--really, if you haven't seen her stunning art you are sincerely missing out. I haven't written a group sex scene in a long time, so I figured what the hell, I'd give it a shot with her amazing characters/headcanons. Hope you enjoy--thank you so much for reading!

‘Really, what’s the point in being a triplet if you can’t let loose every once in awhile with your siblings?’ Rey considered, fingers threaded through Kylo’s hair. She groaned from her place on her apartment floor, the berber carpet having long since irritated her skin as her back arched so far she thought it might snap if she left it for too long. Kylo looked up at her from his place between her legs, his eyes dark and pupils blown black, eyelashes even longer against his pale skin. She wouldn’t have had to look at him to know he was grinning, the way he devoured her was proof enough. The flat of his tongue dragged slowly, dangerously so against her clit. Her grip tightened. With a grunt, she shifted her hips to allow him better access to her cunt as her legs folded over his shoulders. 

She was just settling in, her hips rocking forward, when he pulled away. Wait. “Kylo--.” 

“Look,” he motioned with his head to her left, and when she did she couldn’t help but grin. Kira had Ben on his back, her hands holding his far above his head, teasing him by rolling her hips just inches from his face. Ben was groaning as he got close enough to barely taste her, but she’d pull away at the very last second every time. Rey grinned, goosebumps rising on her arms as she watched her sister tease the brickhouse of a man beneath her. Kira was getting off on it, too. Rey knew the flush spreading upwards and over her sister’s chest as the same one she, herself, got when Kylo took it upon himself to  _ beg  _ on his hands and knees for her favor.

It didn’t happen often, but the first time it did she came so hard she about blacked out. Good for Kira to make Ben work for it, Rey supposed. Just above them, on the couch, Daisy was already atop of Matt. Her arms had wrapped around his shoulders, her glasses slightly askew as she breathed hard, rising and sinking on her haunches at her own pace. Matt’s gaze was beatific, adoring, as she fucked him slowly. Fuck, even their breathing was in sync; they were so perfect it nearly hurt to watch. 

“Told you this was a good idea,” Kylo teased her. Rey rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Must’ve been something about the Kenobi girls that they had to always be in charge. 

Rey’s train of thought derailed as she turned her attention back to Kylo, who’d begun to slip his tongue back against her clit, bringing her ever closer to the precipice of orgasm. God, he was so fucking good at this, at teasing her clit, fucking her cunt with his tongue until she screamed. Admittedly, she’d thought it was fucking weird as hell, that all three of the boys had happened to pair up with the three girls--and sure, there’d been a couple rough patches (Kira lighting Ben’s pants on fire when he’d lied to her had been a  _ particularly interesting  _ incident, sure) but now? The six of them might as well have been made for each other, perfectly crafted to be foils to the opposite, save Daisy and Matt, who Rey could never imagine with anyone else. Ever. 

“Gotta go faster if you want me to come anytime soon,” Rey muttered to Kylo, peeking down at him with a grin as he rolled his eyes and pressed two fingers slowly inside of her. He scissored her open while she moaned and writhed, heels digging into his well-defined back while he stared up at her, reverent. Loving. It made her throat tighten and she threw her head back as she felt her orgasm hit her with the force of a brick to her gut. To her side, Kira moaned loudly, and Rey turned to see her sister palming her breasts, teasing Ben by playing with her piercings as she rode his mouth for all it was worth. 

If the Kenobi sisters had to be in control, then the Solo brothers, it seemed, were destined to give in to them every step of the way. 

Kylo’s fingertips turned her chin to face him, and she willingly tasted herself on his lips when he moved to kiss her, sliding between her legs and letting them settle around his hips. With a certain familiar ease he slid home into her in one simple thrust of his hips, and Rey broke the kiss to gasp at the sensation of being so full. Without her having to say a damn thing he rocked his hips slowly into her, keeping the pace torturously slow so as not to overwhelm her so quickly. They had the whole night ahead of them, all six of them did. What was the point in rushing through it? 

But slow wasn’t going to cut it for too long, Rey thought as she shifted her legs to pull him tighter against her body. Her hips rocked against his as he lifted himself on his knees to get a better angle. His right arm slid between them, palm pressing against her stomach to feel his cock as he pulled out, then filled her over and over again. The pressure stole Rey’s breath, her eyes wide and lips open as she grunted and curled her toes. The grin that split Kylo’s face told her she wasn’t anywhere near done. She grabbed the arm supporting him, digging her nails into his arm as his thumb moved to roll her clit. His pace was gentle, at first, but as his hips picked up speed as did his speed on her clit. 

She wasn’t going to last. She couldn’t last, not when he had her fucking pegged, knew just how she wanted to be taken, knew how to make her body come alive. Her head whipped to the side as her face scrunched up, taken aback to see Kira spread out beneath Ben. Her sister’s hips were arched, but Kira’s face was practically pressed into the carpet as Ben fucked into her as hard as he could, one of Kira’s hands rubbing furiously at her clit as she growled for him to fuck her harder. Faster. It was surreal, a true out of body experience to watch the pleasure crest Kira’s face and hear her scream into the carpet as her legs began to tremble and Ben had to hold her hips to keep from losing his balance as she went near limp beneath him. 

A bite to her torso caught her attention, and her smile was apologetic as Kylo stared up at her, sucking a slow hickey where he’d bitten her. “Sorry,” she panted. “Feels so good--just--got distracted.” 

He just laughed, the sound dark and pushing her even closer to the precipice. A second moan told her Daisy had met her own climax, and as though he’d been taking that as a cue Kylo’s pace sped up. Air was becoming an impossibility, and as Rey blinked back tears of pleasure as her climax finally overtook her, she reached up to yank him closer to her by the hair, kissing him hard on the lips as her world spun out of control. 

The sensation of his come filling her up never got old, sparking shivers to race down her spine as she gasped and whimpered against his lips, body jerking in the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

“Fuck, baby girl,” Kylo groaned as he pulled away. “You haven’t come that hard in some time.” 

Rey’s smile was lazy, slow to spread over her face as she stared up at him through hooded eyes. “Like you said: this was a good idea.” 

“Seconded,” came Ben’s response from across the room, and Kylo just snorted. 


End file.
